


Hypothetical Love

by Diony_Sussed



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Crack, Holding Hands, M/M, Stolen baby, The Author Regrets Everything, Time Travel, Written on a Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diony_Sussed/pseuds/Diony_Sussed
Summary: Henry the Eighth supreme ruler of England, is getting ready for the reformation. When suddenly a short, dark, greasy man appears; changing everything.
Relationships: Ben Shapiro/Henry VIII of England
Comments: 32
Kudos: 115





	Hypothetical Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that you're here.  
> If you saw a TikTok about this it wasn't me aha, I'm glad for all the reads though and I hope you like it. Run while you still can. Save yourself.

Henry the eighth was getting ready to marry Anne Boleyn. All he needed was a reforming of the rules…a reformation of the church if you will.

All of a sudden there was a smash down the hallway, he turned his head. Standing in the ruined Hampton Court window was a man. Short with a round face, beautiful, cold, dark eyes, and an obviously massive brain. Absolutely, without a doubt, this man was a genius like no other.

“Who’re you?” Henry asked, a red tinge tainting his cheeks.

“You can call me…’ he pressed down a stray strand of his beautifully greasy locks back down flat on his head ‘Ben. I am here to make sure you do not make a dreadful – terrible mistake.” That beautiful fast, high pitched …manufactured voice. It set his heart ablaze.

“What mistake?” Henry straightened his back and puffed out his rotund chest, hoping to intimidate the smaller man.

“Marrying Boleyn.’ He said, ‘it is a terrible mistake.”

“Why? She will give me a son.”

“She will not.” Ben argued and Henry felt his heartbeat in his chest again, maybe he was sick

“How do you know?” Henry stepped forwards and looked into those cruel, dark eyes. Much like his own.

“Let’s say hypothetically, for the sake of the argument.” The words were said so quickly that Henry almost didn’t catch them, but Ben paused, for his sake? Maybe. He wanted to believe it was possible. “You marry Boleyn, and she doesn’t give you a son. You will have started anarchy for no reason.”

“But I will have the power of the church.”

“But you could have the future.” Ben said.

Henry was taken aback. The future. “Come with me.” Ben said holding out his small, greasy hand, “I can make it so that you rule the world.”

“Why me?” Henry couldn’t help but ask.

“Because you and me…we are compatible. A Beneficial arrangement in the long term even if I cannot give you a son, we can steal one.”

Henry thought about it. he thought about Ben. Thought about those cold eyes. Thought about that cold personality he had known for so long now.

He supposed the future couldn’t be so bad.

“Where shall we end up.”

“December 2019. 2020 will be ours.” He said as Henry’s meaty hand wrapped around Bens.

“We shall rule.”

\------

**_Later_ **

Ben and Henry slipped into bed, Henry taking up about a third with Ben taking up only a tenth. The chastity sword sitting between them and the baby they had stolen sitting in the other room. silent and asleep.

“Henry.” Ben said

“Yes Ben?”

“Thank you. For trusting me.”

“Always.” Henry said

“Henry?”

“Yes Ben?”

“Let’s say, hypothetically, for the sake of the argument. I loved you, what would you say?”

“That facts don’t care about your feelings, Ben.”

“That’s my thoughts exactly.” The sword sat in between them for a moment more before Ben reached out and placed it at the end of the bed.

In the first show of emotion in the weeks he’d known Ben, he reached out and wrapped a finger around Henrys.

“I suppose I love you Henry.”

“It is a rather beneficial arrangement.” Henry nodded as he fell asleep, hand warmer than it would’ve been without Ben.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this exists I wrote it on a crack dare from a friend. It was either Jesus/Obama or Ben Shapiro/Henry VIII and I thought this would be the better of the two.


End file.
